Moments
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: Sometimes the big picture is important, but sometimes it's the little things people remember. One-shot collection and companion piece to my Gohan/Videl Chances AU.
1. Honoring Memories

**A/N** : So, I had this on the backburner for a while and decided to post it. This story will be a series of one-shots, sporadically updated, connected to my Gohan/Videl story _Chances_. You don't have to read that to understand these; the main thing to note is that Videl ended up meeting the Z-fighters before Buu and Krillin started to teach her as a new Turtle School student. That and everyone ships Vihan and is just waiting for them to get together.

Go check it out if you want, but none of these one-shots and drabbles are critical in knowing the main story and vice versa. That's why I'm posting them separately- they don't fit anywhere in _Chances_ , but still are cute moments I imagined while writing it. Any story note that will contextualize when this is happening I will post at the beginning of each chapter.

This one takes place before Gohan started high school, and the story is the background of what Krillin was thinking when he posted the internet comment defending Goku's accomplishments.

* * *

Krillin was a nervous person by nature. That may have come from dying a few times, or from the simple fact, alive or not, he lived a dangerous lifestyle for over half his life. He was nervous for himself, and although he cared for his friends, he trusted they could take care of themselves better than he did for his own life.

That was not the case right now. He was not exactly nervous but agitated for the sake of one of his friends. He paced the small living room of Kame House, every once a while glaring at the computer screen. The website it displayed appeared innocent enough; however, it screamed slanderous thoughts, and Krillin could not bear it anymore. Why did people have to do this to Goku's memory?

He ran his hand through his hair, the short bristles rough against his skin. He wished he would be able to note on how strange it was 'huh, this is what it's like to have hair again.' What came out of his mouth was: "This is probably the buffoon's fault."

"Why don't you do something about it?" Eighteen stood by the stairs, Marron at her hip. Krillin smiled at his family and nodded.

"Yeah… maybe I should."

He sat down on the chair and spun to face the computer. His knee bounced with his remaining anxious energy as he observed the webpage. The article itself on Goku was not the problem. It was disbelieving on some of the feats of ki, yet not disrespectful to it or the user. The comments, nonetheless, were awful. He gritted his teeth.

 _Don't they know that's cheating in the tournaments?_

 _Wow, they sure were lax on what losers they let in in the past._

 _What a fake._

A reasonable part of his brain said the happy-go-lucky Goku will laugh and shrug off these comments. That was the thing. He couldn't. Because his best friend was dead and this insulted his memory. Krillin wanted to correct all these fools.

What could he say? His fingers drummed on the table, eyes glued to the screen. If he was honest, well, then he would be labeled the madman. Besides, he did not wish to give the satisfaction to anyone by being upset by words. Words! To a guy that died twice!

"Thanks, Eighteen." He told his wife as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. Taking a sip, he calmed down and watched Marron as she played with her toys on the floor.

"You know you don't have to get all worked up about it." The blonde said unhelpfully.

Krillin nodded, yet his heart wasn't in it. "I know you were built – er – modified for the purpose of killing him – but, um…" He rubbed his face tiredly. "Goku is- was- dammit- my best friend. He…" How was he supposed to explain it? He wished Roshi was here too, the old man knew Goku as long as he did. However, their teacher was out shopping, hopefully not getting arrested for being perverted.

What was the best way to explain his feelings? He could to Eighteen, she understood without him saying another word, squeezing his shoulder and then went to play with Marron. The rest of the world, though? How was he supposed to explain the man who saved his life countless times, and avenged his death twice? How could he tell the unbelieving world about the wonder and excitement two young martial arts students shared together? That Son Goku was a man that had incredible faith in his own capabilities and wanted nothing more to find opponents that challenge him. That he died – twice – for his son. These thoughts from a man that played pranks on his naïve friend as a child or watched him eat what would stuff an elephant.

There was no way Krillin could put that in words for people who did not know them. All Son Goku was to the rest of the world was a former World Champion and possibly a fake trickster. There was no reason to bring up old wounds for their sake. So, instead, he kept it simple, thinking but not speaking the million layers of subtext in his message. If no one understood, that was okay, he posted it for himself.

 _Kriller_18: Hey guys, enough. You try coming runner up two times in a row and then winning, see how easy it is._

* * *

 **A/N** : Tada! That's it. I don't know when I will post another chapter for this. I'm guessing by the time I finish _Chances_ this companion piece will have 4-5 one-shots. Updates will come as I finish them and the moment has passed in the main story (don't want small spoilers for the people reading both). Since there is no update schedule I will respond to reviews individually instead of weekly responses with each new chapter.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


	2. A Noticeable Difference

**A/N** : Another chapter here, woo! I won't update this that often, but since I'm taking a week break on _Chances_ proper, I felt I should get this up.

This takes place shortly after Videl learned how to sense ki. I really wanted to fit this in that chapter, but it didn't go with the flow, so here it is instead!

Enjoy, and thank you to all those that have read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story.

* * *

It was a normal day at Kame House. As normal as it could be, Videl decided with a wry smile. Roshi and Oolong were watching their DVDs, and the young woman could only find that she was happy it wasn't actual porn. Krillin, after he declared it was break time from training, was playing outside with Marron. Videl was in the kitchen with Eighteen as the blonde prepared some tea.

She did not know what to think of the older woman. Studying her from the corner of her eye, Videl thought she was good at hiding it, but the sharp gaze she received in return proved she was not. A light flush rose in Videl's cheeks.

What did she think of Krillin's wife? They were a nice couple, she learned, with both being awkward in different ways: Krillin in an almost adorable manner, and Eighteen in her cold indifference. There were a few couples she respected and looked up to in their ability to care for each other. Her parents when her mother was alive was one, and these two quickly became another.

Videl hoped to find someone that fit her like that. However, she wasn't that hopeful of a romantic.

Nonetheless, her relationship was with her master, and although she respected Eighteen, Videl hardly knew anything about her. Granted, she knew little about anyone in this house, but the other woman the least.

What bothered her the most however was that she was unable to detect her ki. Since she learned how in the last couple weekends here, she had practiced with the occupants of the house. Krillin held his close to zero to not overwhelm her, and she felt it was possible that Master Roshi was as well. For Oolong, the pig was about average of what she detected from most humans; Marron was just below for being so young.

Eighteen, though, she could not pick up anything at all. It was a bit unnerving, and Videl supposed the blonde could simply be holding it down to zero, but nonstop? There was something she was missing here.

"What is it?" The words snapped Videl out of her thoughts.

Realizing that she was blatantly scrutinizing her, Videl looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry," she took the offered tea cup and willed the pink to disappear from her cheeks. "Um, I was wondering though- I, why can't I sense your ki?" The confrontational girl that could demand any answers disappeared around this group of fighters. The best reason she could think of was that she actually respected them, unlike the criminals she would demand answers from on the streets.

Eighteen blinked, registering her words. Then she chuckled and walked over to the window. "Don't worry about it. No one can, and I can't sense anyone else's either."

Videl noticed how the older woman's posture became tense, and she paused in asking a follow-up. After a few seconds, she bit the bullet anyway. "What do you mean?"

The blonde studied her with clear ice blue eyes. It wasn't particularly judging or defensive, but it still froze Videl to the spot. She opened her mouth to say it was okay, she did not need to know, but Eighteen cut her off.

"No, it's okay." Eighteen glanced at Krillin, who now stood at the entrance way to the kitchen. He gave her a quizzical look. "I can explain it."

"What's going on?" Krillin relaxed, finding that the tension dissipated. He flashed a smile at his wife, who wouldn't admit to anyone that she blushed. Instead, she focused back on Videl.

"The reason you can't read my ki was because I was modified to make it impossible. The return is I have no sensors in place to sense ki myself." The bluntness in the other woman's words, and the confusion they caused, sent Videl in shock. Krillin coughed at the admission, directing a 'what are you doing face' at Eighteen.

"I- what?" Videl stared at Eighteen. Her mind, which proper manners had drilled into it as a child, screamed at her to not be a gaping idiot. That was rude. She closed her mouth and redirected her gaze, upset at her reaction.

Eighteen sighed and turned away. She glared at Krillin to not interrupt. "I'm a cyborg. A modified artificial human designed to take down the greatest fighters on the planet." She supplied to clarify her words.

Videl nodded, unsure what else to do. It didn't feel right to ask for more details, or on why. Eighteen may be good at hiding it, but Videl was trained to read people. She could tell the woman was uncomfortable with the topic. Right now, she was a guest, not an interrogator. She grinned at the husband and wife and squeezed her tea cup. "Thank you for trusting me with that." She said lamely. The blonde smirked.

"It's fine, Videl."

* * *

 **A/N** : I may do a follow up eventually where Videl learns Eighteen's connection to Cell. It may end up in the main story though so I didn't want to be redundant and include it here as well. Next one-shot probably won't come up for another few weeks, as the point it happens hasn't passed in Chances yet. I will give a hint tease though and say it'll be about Erasa talking about how Videl and Gohan would be a good couple.


	3. Hearing the News

**A/N** : I had this done a few weeks ago but forgot to post it. Oops. Hope you enjoy!

This takes place after Gohan had his talk with Sharpener about how to approach Videl.

* * *

Erasa reclined on her bed, eyes skimming over her phone. The only show that she was excited was the tap of her finger against the case. She wished that Videl will respond to her texts, but her best friend had yet to do so. As a romantic, the blonde imagined that Videl at this moment cuddled up with Gohan somewhere. What other better reason to not respond?

However, she knew that was not the case. The two weren't quite there yet. They were close- if her knowledge of romance was anything to go by. Although they denied the scandal that happened over break, the looks they shared the last few days were subtle in saying perhaps they wanted something more. They weren't there yet, and Erasa pitied them. If she thought that she could get her best friend to take that jump then she would do it.

Videl Satan was stubborn though, and Erasa had little faith her friend would pull through. More likely than not, she was practicing in her father's dojo. Placing a hand despairingly on her forehead, she pulled out her to-do list on her phone. Despite her imaginings, setting her two friends up was not on her list.

"I have to go shopping for Mom. Hm…" She wasn't able to do that until she finished her homework; she tended to extend her shopping trips whenever she could. If Videl wasn't grounded, she would have asked her friend to go out with her to find cute outfits.

"That's it! I can't manage this anymore." She threw her hands in the air. Even for her, Erasa was obsessing over her friend getting a date. That wasn't healthy, and on top of that she would start to feel lonely herself. The best way to correct this was indulging the problem. She would have to get her friends together.

She started on her homework, doing it on automatic. Her mind ran through ideas of what she could do. Neither would fall for a blind date, she knew that.

Lost in thought, her phone brought her back to reality with its insistent buzz. She picked it up and propped it up against her shoulder. "Queen Erasa speaking," she grinned into the line, still writing answers out for her homework.

There was a huff of irritation and amusement on the other end identifying the speaker as Sharpener. "Nice to speak to you." He sounded resigned. Erasa puckered her lips.

"What's up?"

Waiting a few seconds for her friend to find his voice, Erasa skimmed over her answere. Finally, Sharpener cleared his throat. "Well, you were right." That was nice. Erasa tapped her pencil over her paper. The work looked right. The other blonde continued. "I think Gohan and Videl will get together."

Her mind screeched to a halt, and she jumped up. "What!?" She couldn't restrain the excitement in her voice. A momentary pause indicated Sharpener reeled away from the phone until his ears stopped ringing.

"Gohan asked me about Videl after school today." He supplied.

"That's great news! What did you guys talk about?" Erasa couldn't believe it. It was Gohan who would make the first move. It was so romantic.

The sound of a door closing came from the other end. "How about no? He just wanted to know the best way to approach her and I gave the 'don't you dare hurt her' speech." Erasa sighed at the answer, but she assumed that was the best she could get.

"I can't wait to get the story from her. I have to act surprised though, even if I expected this for months." Erasa prattled off. She could practically feel Sharpener's disquiet on the other end. Turning sympathetic, she continued. "Don't worry. I'll treat you out for lunch. But you couldn't be surprised by this outcome. I know! I could set you up for another blind date."

"Erasa, no." He sounded exasperated. Erasa grinned.

"I have to run. Thank you so much for the news; I'm so happy for them. And let me know where you want me to pick up your lunch. Talk to you later, Sharpie."

She glanced down at her homework. It was done besides a few questions. The teenager always worked best when her mind was preoccupied. Satisfied, she headed toward the door. The imminent happiness of her friends (well, most of them, she'll make sure to throw dessert in for Sharpener) calmed her soul. Time for the next thing on her list.

* * *

 **A/N** : This one went through a couple edits, and in the end I'm happy with this one the most. Thank you everyone for any support and feedback!


	4. In for the Reward

**A/N** : Thank you everyone for support on this little side-story and Chances. I'm not getting this or the sequel done as quickly as I like, and it warms my heart to still see new views coming in. If anyone here is interested in the Chances sequel, it's coming along nicely. I need to find the time to focus on it properly, which is harder than I would like.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! There's one more I plan to get done for Moments after this until I close up on these side one-shots. This one takes place toward the end of the story, after Gohan and Videl's first kiss. Some of my readers on Chances took note on how Trunks let it go too easily and I was pleased because I had this planned in the background!

* * *

Bulma noticed Trunks was distracted as soon as she got home. At first, she thought it was about the possible Cell Games leak, but no, this was different. For one, he seemed too pleased with himself. She wanted to ask him about it, knowing full well to not let him dwell on any plans of world domination for too long. A bit dramatic, but he was hers and Vegeta's son.

A chance to did not come to her. However, he would brag sooner or later. Pride was one of the family's faults. Indeed, it was a week later when he brought it up. The lavender-haired boy had the cheeky little smile that melted her heart, holding something behind his back. Bulma could not let slip he had this cuteness advantage, so she schooled her face to a stern mother and crossed her arms. "Okay, what have you been hiding?"

Trunks grinned and stated plain as day. "I got a video of Gohan's and Videl's first kiss."

Her jaw went slack, and she was surprised she found her voice so quickly after that revelation. "What?"

The child recounted how he and his friends set up the young couple. On one hand, she was impressed. On the other, she wanted to scold him for orchestrating an event that should have been natural for two people in love. She ended up in the middle, hiding her smile by running a hand down her face. Bulma glanced at the small memory chip Trunks showed her, clearly from the video camera he used to collect the evidence. It appeared to be from one of the advanced models she made sure to keep away from him. It would be pointless, but she noted to herself to lock them up better in the future. She could not let her mastermind son have HD cameras for obtaining blackmail material.

"Let me see." She held out her hand. Trunks closed his fist and shook his head, holding it behind his back once more.

"I want something first." Of' course he did. Bribery was not below the child's arsenal.

Bulma rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She leveled his half-glare and cocky smirk with her own. "Ok, what is it?" She will let him make his request before she shut him down. Who knew, it might be reasonable.

"I want to go to the new amusement park in South City with Goten."

Oh no, that was asking for destruction of property. She and Chi Chi agreed to manage where the kids could visit unsupervised. Not for their safety, they could take care of themselves fine, but for everyone else's. "Not happening. Lower your expectations kid."

He frowned and thought on it for a minute. Suddenly, he broke out in another grin. "I want the model of the remote control car that's coming out next week." The one that cost who-knew-how-many-zeni. Not that money was a problem, and she was planning on getting it for him for his next birthday anyway. An earlier date wouldn't be a problem. Bulma opened her mouth to consent when he went on. "And a trip to the all-you-could-eat buffet downtown."

She was already kicked out twice in the last year from taking hungry and quick-tempered Saiyans there. The genius did not know if she could get them in a third time. "Fine." She relented. Trunks beamed and handed over the proof.

Carefully placing it in her drawer for later, she returned to her work. The head scientist needed her to go over plans by the next afternoon since her father was busy with another project. Trunks, ready to bask in his win, stayed an extra few seconds at her side. "That's not going anywhere, right?" A mix of concern and contempt crept in his voice.

Ruffling his hair, she shook her head. "Nowhere else." Trunks and Vegeta hated the paparazzi and the media in general, more than her own love-hate relationship. She was not surprised that Trunks decided against leaking the footage anywhere. Even without the current drama, she would not put Gohan or Videl in that position. Besides, online posts were easy enough to trace and she had no wish to lose the respect of the two teenagers. "It's our secret to tease them about later."

* * *

 **A/N** : This was fun to write; the kids are great. Something simple and maybe funny to show them being mischievous.


	5. Money on the Table

**A/N** : Ack, this took me forever to get out. I went through a few iterations of this scene until I was happy with it. This is the last one-shot of Moments, and I want to say thank you to all the people who read these off-shoots of the main story. I apologize for the wait on this one.

This takes place while Gohan and Videl are on their Dragon Ball hunt and covers the bets that Krillin, Vegeta and Bulma mention in the last chapter of Chances (sans epilogue).

 **Disclaimer** : No, I am not Akira Toriyama, publication companies, or anime studios that have rights on DBZ.

* * *

Krillin had no idea what he was doing with these two. Correction, he had been on shopping trips before with Bulma. He had a worse success rate than Vegeta in turning down trips that ended with him lugging bags around. Those were with Bulma and Eighteen though, and sometimes Chi Chi. The fact that he was with Bulma and Vegeta was what was weird about this situation.

Despite their kids knowing each other, Krillin did not spend that much time with the Saiyan Prince. He respected the Saiyan and trusted… okay, that was sometimes harder. He trusted Vegeta not to blow up the planet and to stay with his family. That counted for something.

They weren't out shopping, yet Bulma had just returned from an outing. She gave Vegeta coffee or whatever she picked up to him and held up her hand while she handed him his. "100 zeni."

Krillin sighed dramatically, "Come on, Bulma." The heiress rolled her eyes and handed him his cup without further comment.

The kids were playing in the background; the whole reason he was here in the first place. He glanced at Marron to make sure she was fine when Bulma spoke up.

"So, you never really answered my question from other day."

Krillin took a sip from his cup and did not bother asking what she was talking about. "I remain by what I said. I don't think they will end up together this week. The week after, maybe. It's hard to tell with those two." He took a longer sip then continued. "I mean, does anyone in our group get together quickly? How much time did it take you two?" He and Eighteen were tentative around each other for months before either committed.

"None of your business, shrimp." Vegeta already finished his drink and crumbled it up before tossing it in the trash.

Doing his best not to shrink under the glare, he responded. "Well, how long do you think it will take them?"

Vegeta thought on it; Krillin was surprised he took the question seriously. He was probably least interested in Gohan and Videl getting together, less than Piccolo. "Over a week, neither have the guts to make a move before that."

Bulma suddenly clapped her hands together, pleased with herself. "How about we make a bet on it?"

Eighteen had talked him out of it before, but now he did not have his wife's sense to tell him it was a poor idea to make a bet with the richest couple on the planet. Bulma was rich, and Vegeta – as he would state the importance of – was royalty, so they both counted. It was a bad, bad, idea.

"Is that necessary?"

His reason was overlooked. Vegeta smirked. "How much money are you willing to put on it?"

Krillin gulped. Eighteen will kill him. "I don't know." He couldn't say a number that will equate to basically nothing for these two, but he wasn't overflowing with zeni either. "15,000 zeni?"

The Saiyan Prince nodded. The couple shared a look, and Krillin felt like he was being ganged up on here. He needed the risk; there was too much time being a teacher lately and the stress from dying was years ago. Bulma turned back to him as Vegeta shrugged over whatever agreement they came to.

"Who do you think will make the first move?"

He lost a bet over this before with Master Roshi when they first met Videl. He would not make the same mistake again. "Gohan."

Bulma hummed in disagreement. "20,000 zeni?" He would go broke, he knew it. However, showing weakness in front of these two was like jumping in with sharks. Krillin ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, 20,000 zeni."

* * *

 **A/N** : Fin! Thank you everyone again, and I hoped you enjoy that. And yes, when Vegeta told Gohan to wait another day before he confessed to Videl, it was in part to ensure that he won his bet. The money doesn't matter to him much, but winning does, 'cause, well… Vegeta xD.

As mentioned in the beginning of this, this is the last part for Moments. If I have any other random moments come to me that take place post-Chances then they will be posted separately. I can't promise anything there because those random moments may never come to me. Except the one-shot series/direct sequel to Chances that covers the Buu Saga. That I am continuing to work on and it should be up soon (despite my promise of summer release, eep).


End file.
